


(Happy) End

by Bakanika



Series: Używki i inne rozrywki [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakanika/pseuds/Bakanika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szósty i ostatni w serii o używkach... Zdrowie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Happy) End

**Author's Note:**

> Oczywiście wszystko należy do innych, pani R., firmy Sobieski etc. Koniec serii. Zaczęłam poważnie, skończyłam zdecydowanie mniej :P

Severus zakładał, że jeśli istnieje jakieś życie po śmierci, to los jego duszy został już dawno przypieczętowany. Spodziewał się może nie kotłów ze smołą ani innych tego typu rzeczy, ale.. jakiejś wiecznej kary. Ostatecznie zasłużył na takową.

Severus Snape mylił się… chociaż z drugiej strony, towarzystwo jakie zostało mu zesłane po śmierci zdecydowanie nadawało się na jeszcze jeden krąg piekielny Dantego.

Severus znalazł się w zaświatach tam, gdzie trafili wszyscy „dobrzy". Został posadzony przy stole, podano mu kieliszek z wódką i pozwolono łyknąć dla kurażu, zanim mógł podnieść wzrok na współtowarzyszy wiecznej biesiady.

Potter senior z Lily na kolanie, szepczący swojej żonie do ucha i zaśmiewający się z czegoś, co powiedział właśnie Black. Obok Blacka Lupin, odprężony i roześmiany. I Nymfadora…

\- Severusie, mój drogi, dobrze cię widzieć!

Ręka na ramieniu Severusa jest może stara i pomarszczona, ale nie nosi żadnych śladów klątwy. Severus dusi szloch i sięga po butelkę z alkoholem.

\- Sobieski? 

Albus odbiera mu butelkę, nalewa pełny kieliszek i woła głośno:

\- Zdrowie Severusa!

I wszyscy wstają i wołają to samo i wtedy zaczyna się wieczna kara Severusa - Black zrywa się ze swojego miejsca z kieliszkiem w ręku, zatacza się w prawo, potem w lewo i w końcu ląduje na krześle obok Snape'a, wolną ręką obejmuje go za szyję, krzyczy:

\- Bruderszaft, Sevuś!

I całuje Snape'a w usta.

Koniec

**Author's Note:**

> sobieski oczywiście czytany jak Willis w reklamie: [SOBIESKIEGO](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koKlqkeTTxU) :D


End file.
